


Where My Heart Will Remain

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Some stupid nonsense that rattles in my brain. Not good but I guess I wrote so there's that.
Relationships: Mason Rossier/Leah Price
Kudos: 2





	Where My Heart Will Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearTheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheDeer/gifts).



The very moment she had decided to carry his heir was her end. One that she had welcomed willingly, though she knew that the end would be with pain. Losing her child in the process… and the love of her life. As she set her things in her bag she smiled, fingers running over the soft yellow blanket she had made now four years prior. While all of his blankets and clothes were soft blues… and whites… she had decided that yellow would suit him. For it was her color, yellow had always been. She had dyed her dress to match, wanting to leave in the same color she came to his country in.

Her thoughts continued to wander, Leah sat on her bed as she stared at the soft yellow blanket in her hands. She could remember so vividly when she had swaddled him, when he only knew her arms… when she had carried him. The weight of him in her stomach, the strong kicks showing he would be healthy. The first two months had been lonely. She saw little of her king, choosing to stay out of sight as was custom. It was not until she had _missed_ her second month that she finally requested her audience with him.

_“You had requested to see me my dear…?” He sat in his cushions, the smallest smile on his features as she entered the room. He looked directly towards her stomach, he knew she had suspected the month prior. But he had not seen or heard from her since… and a month had passed since then. Leah smiled as she pressed her hand to her stomach, bowing lowly as she stepped forward._

_“I have come to inform you that I… have missed this month's bleeding as well. I am sure that I… I am carrying your…” Within a second after he was against her, wings shaking behind him as his hand pressed to her stomach. He smiled._

Her memories would be all that was left soon enough. She had all that she was supposed to pack, all that was left was to sleep for the last few hours she had left here. Leah felt the tears slide down her cheeks before she even knew she had been crying. She had never intended to stay this long, but she had. She never had meant to be so attached but she was. The soft sound of sniffing made her finally look up, wiping her tears immediately she saw her son. In his night clothes rubbing the sleep and tears out of his eyes. Leah stood and walked to pick him up, brushing his hair back before setting him down on her bed next to her. 

“What’s wrong my little prince…? You should be fast asleep.” Her voice was soft, still wiping his tears as he sniffed. Scarlet and the others would scold her, he needed to be able to do things himself. But Leah was so very weak… when it came to him she would forever be weak.

“I had a bad dream… I wanted to sleep with you… why were you crying Le…?” Repeating her own action his fingers pressed to her cheek, the feel of his chubby fingers against her skin renewed her tears. Taking his hand she pressed her lips to his hand, thumb running over his wrist. How was she ever supposed to leave him… she would always be here. A piece of her at least.

“Oh my dear prince… can you keep a secret?” A small nod was all the confirmation she needed, giving him another small smile she pulled him into her lap. His hands immediately began to play with her dress and hair. “I am going on a trip where I was born… across the sea… I am sad that I will not be here to wake you.”

“Will you come back..? I will miss you…” Immediately he pressed closer to her, settling in as he did when he was ready to sleep. Pressing his face against her chest as he waited for an answer, one she did not know if she could give. Carefully she let her hands run over his back, beginning to hum as she rocked him.

“I will miss you every moment I am away… I will always miss you. I will come back… someday… now sleep my prince… you need your rest.” With that Leah continued to home, again falling into her memories as she held her son.

_Leah could never imagine anything being better than this feeling. The weight of her child in her arms, soft and warm… she could see the beginnings of how their features had melted together to make him. Her eyes… his blonde hair, his nose… her lips… she could hardly believe it. Bouncing him gently she began to pace around his nursery. “If you are going to stand there and spy you should announce yourself my king. It is your right to see your heir.”_

_“Our son.” Mason corrected as he walked inside, a small smile on his face as his hand pressed on the small of her back. Peering down at the smiling baby, offering him a finger to play with while she leaned into him. “He looks more happy each passing day… it is contagious.nearly.”_

_“Quite so… I do not think I could ever have a bad day with him in my arms… he brings me so much joy… I have never expressed how happy you have made me… allowing me to carry your son… he… to have a piece of you is all I could ever want.”_

Her dream was interrupted by the sound of the palace awakening, her precious boy still fast asleep in her arms. Leah smiled at the sight, fingers running across his forehead as she carefully sat up. Carrying him along with her things she took her last walk towards his room. Smiling at the guards, bowing to the waking handmaidens… she had made her goodbyes. And sworn them to secrecy. As she walked into his room she squeezed him tighter, lips pressing to his head. Settling him into bed she wiped the beginnings of her tears, crying would make this harder. “Goodbye my love… you will make a fine king…”

Weightless, Leah felt weightless as she walked out of the palace. She was sure that if a strong breeze came through she would fall over, she was free… or as free as she could be right now. The streets she had walked hundreds of times the past ten years… she was ready, she had been since she had paid for her passage.

Her eyes watched the sky as it changed, by now… Mason would be awake, dressing… or perhaps one of the handmaidens would be servicing him. He would find her absence when it came to breakfast, Scarlet would bring Lamonte to eat… and she would tell him that Leah felt under the weather. He would not realize until she was absent from tea, absent from their talk.

Even as she boarded the ship she felt herself hesitate, her son… he would not remember her in ten or fifteen years. She wondered distantly if… he would now take a wife. Would Lamonte call them mother..? That thought alone made her wince, pulling her scarf up she sat on the deck. The sounds of people saying their goodbyes made her numb. People wishing safe journeys to their husbands… wives, brothers… sons and daughters. Silently her hands clasped together, whispering in soft Greek the prayers her mother taught her. Not to the gods like her and her father… the prayers to the deities long forgotten. She prayed that her son would grow to be strong… and gentle…

Leah wondered if Mason would miss her, if he would find a new handmaiden that looked like her. One that would not cause half as many issues as she had. As her thoughts neared overwhelming she stood, shaking her head and readjusting her scarf. Leah was ready to hide in the bunk she had been given below deck. Anything to not be around others in that moment, still in her own world she walked. Missing the soft gasps and calls from the crew and passengers, she heard nothing but the low buzzing in her head. It was only when she felt a hand on her own wrist did she turn. Mason. He had flown to see her, to stop her… did he not know what this did to her..?

Mason hesitated before clasping her hands in his. " Why… are… you left without… I- you cannot leave- I know- I know what I promised you, and I beg you forgive me for breaking my promise now, but you cannot leave." His "Lamonte, he- he is your son, he needs you. He needs you in his life, he loves you... I need you. I love you." Leah’s eyes widened as he sunk to the ground, he never did that in public. She could hear the shock reverberate throughout the people surrounding them, a public declaration of love… from the king… that was unheard of. "Leah, I love you. I love you to the stars and back- and I promised you... I promised I would not make you feel trapped, but I cannot... I cannot live without you. You are the reason I smile, you are my happiness... Please, Leah, will you be my wife? I truly love you, I will care for you every day of your life, you can raise our son with me... we can be a family... please..."

Leah felt herself begin to shake, tears that she had done so well of hiding began to stream down her cheeks. _Love._ She could feel the truth in his words, she could feel the utter sincerity… he loved her. Had she really been so blinded… looking down at him only made her own legs collapse under her. The teasing… the days of her in his arms… that she would be the only one to make him kneel… to bring him to the ground. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it to be true. Squeezing his hands she pressed herself closer to his chest, sobs beginning to rack through her. Words she had wanted to hear for so many years… a world that she wanted… a family… “I have… waited… seven years… to hear… I… the day you… we… I… I want to go home…”

“My treasure- I am- so sorry… that you… you have to choose… I swear to you-”

“No… I want to go home… my home we… we began nearly four years ago… with… your… our son… please… the answer is… yes…”

Mason felt a stubborn tear slide down his cheek at that word, that simple yet beautiful word. Yes. She wanted a life with him… she wanted to go _home._ Carefully his hand slid from hers to her cheek, pulling her close before letting his lips press to hers. Gentle and sweet… like when they had laid under the stars… or under the covers in his bed. The difference now… was that there was something far more important between them. There was love.


End file.
